


Vulnerable

by Heda_Artemis



Series: Wayleska Prompt [27]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fem! Bruce Wayne, Fem! Jeremiah Valeska, Sex, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wayleska - Freeform, Wayleska Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heda_Artemis/pseuds/Heda_Artemis
Summary: Jeremiah doesn't like Selina and Bruce together.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Series: Wayleska Prompt [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559563
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> This is the twenty-seventh fic of Wayleska Prompt, my post in tumblr, if you want to see and participate: https://lgbtqifansdeservebetter.tumblr.com/post/189322275759/so-i-made-a-prompts-wayleska-sorry-any-spelling (fanarts are allowed too). We need more Wayleska content, I intent to post every day till 31 of december.
> 
> For some reason I put Bedroom Hymns by Florence + The Machine in loop when I was writing it.  
> Here if you want to listen: https://open.spotify.com/track/7cXLpJezIuXb2RYeSk7YXB?si=tM-M_sTSRcehQsmOEFiunQ
> 
>   
> Day twenty seven: Fem! Bruce, Fem! Jeremiah.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it, sorry any spelling mistakes.

Bruce didn't know what to think, Jeremiah had been contaminated by the gas, she honestly thought that Jeremiah would have been her happy ending, she had no idea what to do, she still loved her, with all her heart, but then being today, what would be their chances to see again? Bruce regrets that they didn't fight, she wanted to take it easy, but apparently life didn't have the same plans as she did.

Bruce found herself kissing Selina, she didn't know why, she just wanted to forget Jeremiah, even if she had never felt Jeremiah's touches, Bruce climbed on Selina's lap, she didn't complain, she was undoing Bruce's blouse, the brunette had never done that before, she never stopped kissing some people, she didn't even touch herself, she always thought she shouldn't show this vulnerability to anyone, but tonight she just wanted to forget.

Bruce hears a tall deck but door and turns to look who did it, it was Jeremiah, Bruce quickly gets up from Selina's lap and faces Jeremiah, she had a killer look on her face, Before she could say anything she heard a gun noise being fired and heard Selina's gasp, Bruce had no words at that moment, Selina fell to the ground and Bruce tried to run to help her, but Jeremiah was quicker and pressed a cloth against her nose, her vision became dark.

°

Bruce woke up on her bed, she was surprised, thought Jeremiah would get her out of the mansion, but since nobody knew she was there, probably nobody would come. Bruce sat down on her bed and took her hands to her head, she was a little dizzy.

"Hello, darling" Bruce hears Jeremiah's voice and quickly turns, Jeremiah was on the edge of the bed all this time, Bruce swallows dry, Jeremiah looked angry. 

"Where's Selina?" Bruce asks with a little fear, Jeremiah probably killed her, she didn't want to think about it. 

"Why her?" Jeremiah asks hurt, Bruce is surprised to hear the sadness in her voice, she had no right to be hurt, she was the one who destroyed everything she and Bruce had built.

"Why her?" Bruce speaks angrily "Because I don't love her" Bruce swallows dry "Because she doesn't make me suffer" Bruce closes her eyes "Because I wanted to forget" Bruce whispers, she feels a hand on his shoulders but refuses to open her eyes. 

"Let me help you" Jeremiah speaks by placing her hand on Bruce's cheek "And then we can talk" Bruce opens his eyes to find Jeremiah very close to her, her breathing was accelerated, the only reason she wanted to stay with Selina was to forget Jeremiah, if she had sex with Jeremiah she wouldn't have any protection, shield or armor, but neither would Jeremiah. Bruce bites his lower lip stuck in his thoughts. Jeremiah watches the movements, not half a second later Jeremiah was pressing both lips together, Bruce fell back on the bed by the force Jeremiah had used.

Jeremiah placed herself between Bruce's legs and passed her hand over Bruce's blouse, not as Selina was doing before, this was more needy, with more passion and fire. Jeremiah practically rips off her blouse and pants, Bruce tries to take off Jeremiah's clothes but only the one with a slap on her hand as if to say "Don't interrupt me" so Bruce put her hands on the sheets. Jeremiah took off Bruce's bra and didn't give the other one time to breathe before she was sucking on her breast, Bruce squeezed the sheets squeaking low as he felt Jeremiah's tongue lick his beak, the same with the other breast, Bruce could feel her panties getting wet, she wasn't even a little wet with Selina. 

Jeremiah takes Bruce's panties with his hands and takes them off, she goes back up to be face to face with Bruce. The brunette feels Jeremiah's fingers go into her folds, she lets out a low moan.

"Were you wet for her like that?" Jeremiah asks starting to massage Bruce's vagina.

"No" Bruce lets go in a whisper, she was too busy feeling the new sensations, she didn't know she could get wet like that, she could hear the noise of Jeremiah's fingers moving. Then Jeremiah passes her finger in a very sensitive place because it sends a shock wave through Bruce's legs, the same one that lets out a scream, it seemed almost unbearable to be touched there.

"Hm, look what I found" Then Jeremiah runs his finger over the place again, making back and forth movements, Bruce moans loudly as he moves her waist trying to get Jeremiah's fingers out of there, she wanted them, but at the same time she didn't, it was quite confusing. Jeremiah puts one hand on Bruce's waist and one leg on her thighs to leave her motionless, Bruce whimpers as she sticks his fingernails into the sheets and scratches them.

"Too much" Bruce can say between the moans, she was feeling something forming inside her, looking like she wanted to get out but she didn't know how to release, Bruce keeps crying.

"Let it go Bruce"Jeremiah talks, not stopping her finger movements, it felt like delicious torture, Bruce throws her head back feeling a big wave of pleasure, she feels her vagina squirming and then it's like a liquid is coming out of her, she saw white. When Bruce came to herself, she felt her cheeks blush, Bruce felt as if her brain was finally clear now, and now she had her legs open while Jeremiah was standing between them, masturbating her.

"Let's not let reality get to you now" Jeremiah talks by turning her fingers to his clitoris, Bruce contorts in bed.

"Aaaahhhh, too much, too much," Bruce had torn the sheets now, she finally felt no sign that Jeremiah would slow down, Bruce tried to control her breathing while her eyes fit with tears of pleasure, she didn't know how long she'd been feeling this torture, it hurt but it was so pleasurable, until Bruce threw her head back and came again. 

"How many orgasms do you think Selina would give you?" Bruce hears Jeremiah talking, she swallows dry.

"I don't know" She tries to get up to change positions, but Jeremiah just squeezes her in place, apparently that wasn't the right answer because Jeremiah left one hand on her waist while the other was taking off her own clothes, Bruce didn't have time to appreciate the other woman's body before her vagina pressed Bruce's vagina, the two of them let out a groan, Jeremiah started to move by rubbing the two together, Bruce took her hands to Jeremiah's shoulders and felt the tears returning, She started moaning incoherent things, her brain had been lost, she was still feeling pain, but it seemed that when more Jeremiah rubbed but became pleasurable, Bruce found herself coming for the third time, but Jeremiah did not stop, chasing her own orgasm, Bruce put her head around his neck and Jeremiah kept crying until Jeremiah came, Bruce felt Jeremiah's liquid sneeze all over her thigh, she felt relieved when Jeremiah walked away and lay down beside her, pulling Bruce's head to her chest.

"Selina's alive, it was a minor injury, but if you try anything with her or anyone else, they won't be as lucky." Jeremiah murmured against her ear, Bruce knew she shouldn't but couldn't help feeling horny, she pushed those thoughts away from her brain.

"Just try to stop destroying Gotham and killing the innocent people." She murmurs falling into the arms of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> Feel free to join in and post more Wayleska content <3


End file.
